Absolute Madness
by The.Letter.L
Summary: Naomi, a former student from the DWMA, is asked back by Lord Death to become the new school nurse. She accepts and Professor Stein becomes her mentor until she can get into the swings of things. However, is there a potential love in the air? Or will his madness waves be too strong for her to handle? Worse yet, are her madness waves too strong for him?
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful time in Death City. All was calm after the Kishin Asura had attacked, and the town was rebuilt. Naomi had returned to her home town, where she got her start at the DWMA. She had originally come to this school to become a death weapon for Lord Death. Due to certain reasons in her past that she would rather forget, she never became a death weapon and went on to peruse her other passion, medicine. She traveled out of Death City in order to go to doctor school, and had recently completed her training. As if coincidence, or by fate, she had been summoned by Lord Death, for what reasons she didn't know, but you cannot simply refuse a request from Lord Death. Naomi walked up the stair case leading to the school, as she did many times many years ago. As her feet hit the steps one by one, she felt a certain kind of emotion; it was a mixture between excitement, nervousness, and anticipation. What could Lord Death want from a failed death weapon turned into a doctor? Memories swirled her mind as she walked slowly down the gallows hallway leading to the death room. She was blinded as the light of the massive room hit her eyes. When her sight was back, she noticed there, standing before her was a dark familiar figure, Lord Death.

"Naomi Thomas! It's great to see you!" Said the cheery voice. This shocked Naomi a bit, and she quickly bowed.

"L-Lord Death, it is a pleasure to be in your presence…" was all she could say to LD. She immediately wished she could take it back, this made her sound like a brown nose. There was a chuckle in the corner of the room and Naomi looked up to see a vaguely familiar red head.

"Oh, so that's who you had in mind…well hello Naomi, long time no see." He chuckled as he placed his hands in his pockets very calmly. It took her a while, but it immediately clicked to her who that person could have been.

"Spirit? Is that you?" She asked in a pleasurable tone. Spirit just smiled, flattered that she remembered him from school.

"It is! It has been a while, about 10 years?" He answered. Things were going well until Lord Death (LD) coughed to interrupt their happy reunion. Naomi's face turned red when she looked back to LD.

"Sorry Lord Death…you summoned me for a 'special request'?" she asked to him. He bounced around a bit, from what seemed like excitement.

"^^ Yes Yes! See, do you remember your old class mate Franken Stein?" LD asked. Naomi just paused for a minute, folding her arms trying to remember who this person was. It hit her like a ton of bricks and goose bumps formed on her arms. He was that strange guy who wanted to cut up everyone. Her face went a bit pale, what could Lord Death want her to do that involves him?

"…Y-Yes, I do remember him." She said very hesitantly. Naomi was afraid of the request now. LD Just bounced around happy again.

"Good! Well, we recently recruited him as a teacher here at the DWMA, and as the part time school physician." She was a bit worried; they recruited that maniac as the school nurse? With that guy's track record of wanting to CUT UP PEOPLE? LD continued "Well, there have been some complications and we decided to just have him focus on just teaching students…" Oh thank God, he was out of cutting utensil's way, "And we are in need of a new school physician! Would you be interested?" Naomi jumped a bit.

"M-Me? Why on Earth would you think of me for this job, I'm sure there are other much more qualified people than me." Naomi responded. LD just laughed a bit.

"Oh come on, you are perfect for the job! I noticed you just got your doctorate license!" that was LD for you, he ALWAYS knew what everyone was doing, "Also, you use to be a student here, I wouldn't have to train you in anything, you already know half of the staff, and it's back in your home town!" he finished. Naomi couldn't really argue these facts, they were all true, and she was looking for a consistent fulltime job. Naomi just sighed, the fact still remained, she was not a death scythe, let alone a powerful weapon.

"Lord Death, I wish it was that easy, but I am not a powerful fighter…and even so I do not have a meister anymore, do you not want staff who can defend the students as well as themselves?" Naomi pointed out. LD looked at her a bit confused.

"What? Why would that be a problem? I already lined you up a meister to train with and help you become stronger…as well as a perfect mentor until you get to know the students!" He spoke with the same enthusiasm. Naomi just sighed again.

"...Well, I suppose if I am your only choice, Then I accept." She caved in. LD just laughed and bounced around again.

"Splendid! You start Monday!" He declared. Naomi couldn't help but smile, although she was very curious on who would be her temporary meister. As if LD read her mind, he looked over to Spirit. "Oh yes, I guess you would like to know who your mentor and meister is, come on in Professor!" He called out. Naomi put on her greeting face, what she did usually when meeting new people. She heard their footsteps and turned to them with a smile.

"^^ Hello, my name is-"

"Naomi Thomas, age 27, height 5 foot 7 inches, a weapon who decided to become a Doctor. Noble profession, considering you were an excellent student back in the day…" the dark, somewhat raspy voice said. Naomi was a bit put off by this sudden display of her personal information. When she got a good look at his face, she froze. Stitches, and a large screw in his head? She got a closer look to notice that he was the creepy little boy who wanted to cut everyone open. A deep fear had grown in the pit of her stomach as he stepped into the light and got closer to her. "Hello Naomi, I am Professor Franken Stein, remember me? We use to be classmates." He smiled and held out his hand to her.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Naomi started the job, a month since she met with Lord Death. She was spending most of her time getting to know the students. Naomi was trying to distract herself from what she knew was coming. She had been spending most of her time following around Stein, and she literally followed him, at a distance. She didn't trust him; however he did seem different from when they were kids. She did notice that he had better, what was the word, restraint? There was a sense of calm, cool collection about him that Naomi wondered about. Still, she kept a distance from him, and when he asked her if she would be fine for a few hours alone she jumped right on it. Naomi was just checking up on some students, studying the records and what not she needed to do anyways. Naomi just walked around the nurse's office. With not students, or Stein lurking around, it seemed cozy. She had been in this room several times when she herself was a student. She just looked around the room a bit more, and she began to look a bit closer at the details of the walls. She looked at the molding of the bottom of the walls, but something was a bit off. She looked closer and noticed a different design along about 5 inches of the molding.

"What is this suppose to be…a snake?" she asked as she ran her fingers along the molding. When her fingers arrived at the top of the head shape, it began to glow slightly purple. Naomi withdrew her hand quickly. She watched as the molding began to part, leaving a hole in the wall. Naomi had seen enough and just stood back up straight a bit freaked out. With quick haste, something came running out of the hole. Naomi didn't get a good look at the thing that ran out, she just reacted like a typical, educated woman. Naomi let out a hair curling scream and jumped on top of her chair. Naomi could handle seeing a person cut open, but small animals she couldn't handle. She screamed more when she saw the quick black figure crawl up the chair and onto her ankle. Naomi fell off of the chair when she felt a quick pain on her ankle and landed flat on her butt with a thud. Naomi opened her eyes, expecting the thing to attack her but it never did. She looked around the room, it appeared to be gone. Naomi was a bit shaken up, then she looked at her ankle, whatever it was it had ripped a hole in her boot. "Oh come on…these were expensive…" All of a sudden, two students busted into the room.

"Is everything alright in here?" the boy asked. A girl followed soon after, but she seemed a bit familiar. Naomi just stood up and dusted off her bottom.

"^^; yes yes, everything is fine…I just had a…small scare…"she looked around on the floor again "A tiny…black…fast…strong scare" The boy noticed this, and began to look around the room. The girl came up to Naomi, a small smile on her face.

"Are you sure? It looks like you got hurt…" She had noticed the cut in Naomi's boot. Naomi just turned her leg away and rubbed her head. "No No, Im fine really, it was…just a mouse….rat…thing?" she chuckled nervously. The girl stared at her with her piercing green eyes.

"Well….I have never really known the school to have any rodents….oh! Are you the new school nurse?" she asked, at that point, the boy had noticed the hole in the wall in the molding.

"Hey Maka, there is a hole here…it could have been a rat" He said as he came back to the conversation, also looking Naomi up and down. "Did it bite ya or anything?"

"No, I ripped my boot…when I fell off the chair…" Naomi explained. Maka was not really amused, she felt something was strange, but she just ignored it.

"I'm Maka, and this is my weapon partner, Soul" She introduced herself. Naomi just sighed.

"Well this is an introduction…I'm Nurse Naomi Thomas…sorry for the scare…it just caught me off guard…" this was all Naomi could say she ddidn'twant to possible worry the students for potentially nothing. Maka and Soul just looked at each other, then back at Naomi.

"Well, sorry to bother you then…it was nice to meet you…" Soul said, placing his hands into his pocket and then walking out the door. Maka soon followed, waving back at Naomi.

"^^ It was nice to meet you, good bye" she said right before she closed the door behind her. Naomi relaxed a bit, then she looked back down at her ankle again. She sighed yet again and went to get her some bandages and sanitize for the bite. What exactly bites that hard? Then a thought crossed her mind…what if it was poisonous? She quickly took her boot off and then propped her leg on her work desk to examine the bite. It was strange, there was no blood, not dents in her skin, nothing. She still wanted to be safe, she soaked a small cotton ball with alcohol and began to rub where it hurt. Soon after, an image slowly appeared onto her skin. What the hell? Naomi looked a bit closer; it was similar to the molding on the wall. What the hell was going on? More importantly, was this permanent? Naomi began to rub the image with some alcohol, but it only stung when she rubbed. Great, just great, now she had a tattoo looking item on her skin. What would the students think? What would Stein think? Would she get fired…or worse? She just freaked out and covered it with a bandage and then quickly put her boot back on. She quickly put away her supplies and focused her attention on the hole; she had to cover it up. Naomi quickly scrambled around the room to fond just the perfect thing to cover the hole, she had to hurry. Stein was going to be back any second for her mentor lessons and her training. Ah ha! She found some small boards and nails. She didn't want whatever that was to come back, or breed….she quickly covered the hole right before Stein walked into the room.

"There you are Naomi…how were things while I was gone?" he asked.

"^^Everything is fine…"


End file.
